Moral e Lascívia
by Lazy Liesel
Summary: O pequeno diálogo entre um vampiro e uma humana em uma noite chuvosa de novembro. [BASEADO APENAS NO 1º LIVRO DA SAGA]


**NOTAS INICIAIS: Twilight não é meu, nem seus personagens.**

**Isto é um one-shot descompromissado - nada mais que isso.**

**(OBS1: O título não é nada descompromissado, perdão para quem considerou que esta seria uma história profunda.)**  
**(OBS2: Parabéns a quem percebeu que citei uma música do Guns N' Roses na sinopse. Estrelinha para vocês!)**

**Esta cena está inserida depois do contexto do primeiro livro - eles já não são mais virgens. Boa leitura!**

Gotas geladas atingiram-lhe a face; transpuseram a fresta da janela aberta. Num brusco movimento – até demais, se comparado à graciosidade costumeira de seus gestos – o ruivo empurrou o caixilho, e o vidro fixo a ele estremeceu brevemente.

- Não quebre minha janela – ela sussurrou quando se afastou dos lábios dele. Ela o disse sorrindo, apesar de ser uma bronca.

- Você estava com frio – ele rebateu, enquanto tocava os lábios no pescoço quente e pulsante da morena.

- Você é gelado também. – A voz dela falhou enquanto gemia. Aumentou o tom quando sentiu os dentes do vampiro a roçarem-lhe a garganta. Edward sorriu.

- Mas nunca te ouvi reclamar disto. – Para reforçar a provocação, deslizou a língua fria até alcançar a extremidade do pijama que ela vestia. As reações físicas – e hormonais – da garota excitavam-lhe, mas ainda mantinha o autocontrole que o reprimiu de tê-la por tanto tempo. O autocontrole, agora, porém, tinha outra finalidade – provocá-la era deliciosamente divertido.

- Não falei que era ruim – murmurou ela entre gemidos. – É bom que você seja gelado... quando me deixa quente desse jeito – confessou, finalmente. Só entendeu o que suas palavras significavam ao ouvi-lo rir contra sua orelha. Ao menos o quarto escuro camuflava seu rubor.

- Está me distraindo, Bella. – Os dedos longos e brancos do rapaz deslizavam sobre seu pijama, ousados. – Era eu quem deveria fazer isso – disse, antes de sugar-lhe novamente o pescoço. As mãos, apertando-lhe a carne, aproximavam-se assustadoramente de sua roupa íntima.

- Edward – protestou ela. – Charlie está lá embaixo.

Apesar de querê-la intensamente, ele afastou-se, visivelmente desapontado. Não esperava que pensamentos conscientes ocorressem à mente da humana naquele momento – ainda que ela estivesse certa. Para Bella, no entanto, não foi fácil resistir às tentações daquele vampiro que há tão pouco tempo descobrira os encantos do sexo. Seu rosto corado e a respiração descompassada comprovavam este fato.

Após afastar-se, ele não disse uma única palavra. Parecia absorto, e a morena não tardou a descobrir o motivo.

- Ei, não leia a mente de Charlie num momento constrangedor... – Seu grito foi abafado pelas mãos grandes e frias do rapaz. Ela rapidamente afastou-as do rosto; ele não havia depositado força alguma no gesto. – Como você pode continuar a...

- Bella – interrompeu ele, novamente. – Seu pai lhe disse algo que gostaria de compartilhar comigo? – Havia ironia em suas palavras; isto, porém, não atenuava a inquietação da garota.

- Bem... Ele me disse que sairia amanhã com Billy... hoje de manhã... – As palavras fugiam-lhe, provavelmente apanhadas pela culpa que sentia. – Mas nós iríamos sair amanhã também, não é? Port Angeles – ela acrescentou, relutante.

- Há algo bem mais interessante para fazer aqui, em sua casa – sugeriu ele, sorrindo descaradamente.

Estendeu seus dedos à face dela, adoravelmente profanada por uma cálida vermelhidão. Associada à aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos, a expansão lânguida de sangue humano pelo rosto dela logo suscitou nele desejos além dos puramente sexuais. Preocupou-se com a sede, que acentuava-se inexoravelmente - mas havia caçado no mesmo dia! As íris ainda eram de um dourado intenso; estava saciado, ainda que nunca plenamente satisfeito. Entretanto, a visão desobstruída daquela garganta alva e convidativa lhe era tentadora...

A morena ofegou ao sentir os lábios dele novamente, a friccionarem-lhe a pele. Estavam ambos sentados na cama, embora os braços de Edward restringissem seus movimentos, mantendo-a encostada à parede tão fria quanto ele. Instintivamente, a pele dela arrepiou-se – uma mescla de medo e excitação. O vampiro se tornara atrevido neste meio tempo, e ela desconfiava que o sexo o afetara mais que à ela. Constantemente, ele transpassava as barreiras 'seguras' que ele mesmo impusera antes de transar com ela pela primeira vez. E, apesar de alegrar-se – e excitar-se – com a derrubada de mais um 'muro' entre eles, a lascívia inédita e impetuosa do ruivo era tão oposta à sua antiga natureza moralista que a intimidou.

- Bella – ele sussurrou, afastando alguns fios que insistiam em cobrir-lhe as orelhas. – Por acaso você não gosta de ficar sozinha comigo? – Mais uma vez, deixou explícito o sarcasmo contido em suas palavras.

- É claro que gosto – respondeu, com um riso nervoso. – E muito. – Desviou o rosto, bastante envergonhada, e suspirou antes de prosseguir. – Mas eu não consigo... Te convidar para vir aqui seria constrangedor!

- Isso nunca te impediu de me convidar por todo esse tempo – ele disse, entre risos. A sede abrandou, alheia à situação tranquila – só exercia sua função em meio à tensão.

- Não ria – censurou ela, dando-lhe um leve tapa nos ombros. – Nunca te convidei para... esse tipo de coisa. – Novamente, repreendeu-se internamente por sua fala imprudente. Edward sorriu.

- Você não fica tão tímida quando trans...

- Esse seu novo jeito! – declarou, subitamente. – Ainda não me acostumei a isso. – Olhou para ele, notando a ausência da ânsia antes tão evidente. Sentindo-se mais segura, prosseguiu: - E, bem, é difícil não sentir vergonha quando você está tão... pervertido.

Como explicar a ela que ele descobrira que o sexo, além de prazeroso para ambos, também o distraía de sua sede que se intensificara após transarem pela primeira vez? Detestava admitir sua fraqueza, principalmente quando ela mesma poderia ser afetada por algo que era indubitavelmente culpa dele mesmo. Preferia que ela pensasse que sua atual 'euforia' era uma consequência puramente hormornal - e, para surpresa do vampiro, em grande parte, era mesmo - e não um subterfúgio para abrandar suas necessidades... alimentícias.

- Pervertido, é? – Ele riu para si mesmo, pensativo. O que não passou despercebido para a garota.

- Não fique lendo a mente de Charlie! – pediu ela, visivelmente irritada.

- Tenho meus próprios pensamentos, Bella – disse ele, simulando um tom ultrajado.

- É mesmo? Quais? – indagou ela, curiosa.

- Agora não. – E, antes que ela protestasse, tomou-lhe os lábios com brandura, para depois beijá-los com urgência. Sua língua percorreu toda a extensão da boca feminina, que gradualmente correspondia com mais intensidade à carícia. Enfim, ela deixou-se dominar pelo desejo e puxou-o para perto, acariciando-lhe os cabelos com entusiasmo. Sentiu os dedos dele a pressioná-la com uma força exagerada e, antes de afastar-se para que ele recuperasse o controle, prendeu os lábios inferiores do ruivo em seus dentes, puxando-os levemente.

- Não tem mesmo consciência do que faz comigo, não é, Bella? – A voz dele era amena; todavia, lá estava a censura tácita tão comum ao 'Edward-pré-sexo'. A morena riu brevemente ao interpretar a atitude como reminiscência da moralidade antes exagerada de seu namorado.

- Você começou – ela acusou, divertindo-se ao rever algo que julgara ter se perdido.

- Sim, eu comecei – ele rendeu-se, aconchegando o corpo dela ao seu. E, antes de sussurrar-lhe, mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha como resposta à provocação anterior: - E amanhã eu vou terminar. Boa noite, Bella.

Repentinamente, ela percebeu-se sozinha no quarto, confusa; ainda sentia o hálito gelado dele arder em sua pele. O ruído de seu pai a subir os degraus esclareceu o motivo pelo qual Edward partira. Acomodou-se entre os lençóis enquanto as lembranças ocupavam-lhe a mente – e, provavelmente, os sonhos. A ousadia recém-adquirida por ele o faziam ainda mais atraente a seus olhos, pensou ela antes de dormir.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Escrevi esta fic há muito tempo - muito tempo mesmo, lá vão uns 6 anos. Tinha acabado de conhecer Twilight em um fórum americano, ainda nem haviam lançado o livro no Brasil. Hoje em dia não gosto mais da saga tanto quanto gostava na época (mas nada contra quem gosta, é claro!), estou apenas postando algo que achei entre meus cadernos antigos do ensino médio.**

**Não pretendo continuar a cena; nem na época em que escrevi eu pensei em algo além dela. E não tenho mais 'intimidade' com os livros nem os personagens para continuar a criar uma história alternativa para eles.  
De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
